1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
As related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1-138662 discloses a control apparatus in which a low-pass filter is incorporated in a repetitive compensator in order to increase the stability of a control system, thus cutting high frequency components that cause a large phase delay in a delay and ensuring the stability of the control system.